


moral of the story.

by cl3rks



Series: even bad wolves can be good. [6]
Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: F/M, Rating May Change?, Smoking, Swearing, Violence, attemped assualt, jack and reader are old friends, near non-con elements, past violence mentions, reference to previous part in series, that trope will definitely carry on throughout this god forsaken series, weird storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl3rks/pseuds/cl3rks
Summary: Woody should be careful as to what 'little girls' he's messing with.





	moral of the story.

**Author's Note:**

> wow my myths class is inspiring me
> 
> sorry about the weird dialogue and then the cut to storytelling being used as a plot device, im trying something new. i always write in my head cinematically but on paper its always theatrical so like/????? mmm idk (cred in second note.)
> 
> warnings:  
> \- depictions of violence (stabbing, punching, grabbing)  
> \- swearing / smoking / drinking  
> \- depictions of attempted sexual assault (but nothing graphic, he just tries to grab you and you fight him)

"Can I ask you something?"

Bigby shrugged, cigarette between his lips as he puffed before plucking it free. "Depends on the somethin'."

You sighed, scratching the place just above your left brow. "Uh, remember in the woods-"

"Which time?" Bigby questioned, feet up on your coffee table, your comfortable couch causing a tired feeling to come to him. His eyes were closed as he leaned his head back.

"Woody was there that day. It was snowing, he was watching me." Bigby nodded slowly, and you could see his shoulders tense at the memory, waiting for your question. "You were watching me."

"You make it sound creepy."

You scoffed, rolling your eyes. "Why'd you help me?"

His eyes remained close. "I wasn't gonna watch as Woody had his way."

You shifted uncomfortably where you were seated on the coffee table. "Any other thoughts?"

His head moved forward and his eyes opened. "Why are you asking?"

"What would you have done if you didn't know me?"

"Would've saved you all the same." He shrugged once more, watching you with an uneasy look in his eyes. "Why?"

"I saw Woody at the bar."

 

"Saw him?"

"He came up beside me while I was waiting for you outside. I went in because it was cold and because he was making me nervous." You told Bigby honestly, looking down at your hands. "Grendel asked me what I was doing in there, I haven't been there in years and he... Uhm, he-"

_"What's sweet little red doin' here, huh?" Grendel asked, watching you. He had a drink in his hand, as usual, swinging his legs around as he sneered at you. "Here for somebody?"_

_"Me." Jack joked, laughing over his own beer._

_Holly rolled her eyes, watching the Woodsman follow you in. Your form was hunched slightly, your arms wrapped around your red jacket as you pulled it closer to yourself. You saw her stand straighter, the look in her eyes visibly switching from agitated to concerned._

_"Ooh, here **with** somebody." Grendel smiled, knocking back his drink. "What would Bigby think?"_

_"Knock it off, Gren." Holly muttered, throwing her towel over her shoulder. Woody was trying to talk to you as you sat down at the end, watching Jack get yanked from his seat by the taller man. "Hey! Don't rough up my customers."_

_Jack grabbed his beer, moving to sit beside Grendel. "It's fine, I'm too tired to care."_

_"Let me just talk to you." Woody urged, hand going to the small of your back. "Red-"_

_"Don't touch me." You snapped, watching Holly move in front of you. “Could I use your phone?”_

_Holly nodded easily, motioning you back as you felt Woody’s grip on your jacket tighten._

_“She can call from over here.” He said, his voice gruff as he gripped you. You felt as though your jacket might rip._

_“Did the lady ask you?” Holly questioned, her voice serious as she watched him. You yanked yourself away from him, your coat tugging painfully against your shoulders. He shoved you slightly as you moved, causing you to bump into Jack. He glanced at you and saw the terror in your hurried movements to get away from Woody. He straightened up, watching you move beside him with an apology. She whispered as you made it behind the bar. “Don’t you have your phone on you? I see you with it all the time.”_

_You watched Holly, shaking your head. “Left it at the office by accident.”_

_“Who’re you waiting on?” She asked softly, watching you dial quickly. You nearly missed a number as your fingers shook. “Bigby?”_

_You nodded, pressing the phone to your ear. “We’re going to dinner, gotta catch up with each other. He’s been working hard – hey. Is he still there?”_

_**“No, he left a few minutes ago. Why?”** Snow told you easily. **“Are you okay? You don’t sound good.”**_

_“I’m fine, but I’m at the Trip Trap. If anything happens, that’s where I was last.” You hung up with a soft **‘have a good night’** before placing the phone back on the wall with a click. “Do you have insurance?”_

_“Do not.” Holly warned you, shaking her head. “I will keep him away from you, but do not fuck with my bar. Your boyfriend already has far too many times.”_

_“I know, and I’m sorry. Holly, there was a time when Woody tried something and Bigby was there, he stopped it. But –“ You sighed, looking nervously at the clock on the wall as you saw Woody watching you. You swallowed and licked your lips, looking at Jack who you use to talk to a lot more and spent an equal amount of time with. He was watching you with concern, his hand tight around his bottle. “But Bigby isn’t here right now. I’ll take it outside, I promise. But I don’t wanna get hurt, Holly.”_

_“Jesus, you sound like a little girl.” Holly murmured, watching tears flow to your eyes but none fell from their watery pools. “Just as bad as Jack when he drinks too much.”_

_**Just a kid,** your mind whispered. **A little girl who doesn’t have her big bad wolf striding beside her, with teeth as big as her gentle heart and heavy paws as fast as her soft tears and claws as long and sharp as her streams of laughter.**_

_In the end, push came to shove and Woody was hauling you outside. You were screaming, kicking and hitting him. You grabbed the bar as he threw you over his shoulder, grabbing at Jack, grabbing at his bottle. You started beating the glass against Woody’s back til it broke in your hand then you beat him with it some more. He barely winced as the shards broke skin and you watched, tears falling as everything moved in slow motion._

_Jack’s stool falling as he quickly moved off it, nearly falling himself as his shoes slipped as he struggled to grip you. You watched Holly grab a bottle off the counter as her shoulders and teeth started growing, seeing Grendel’s shoulders doing the same._

_You continued to struggle against Woody, angrily thrashing against him as you felt your jacket tearing in certain spots from the force. He dropped you when Jack hit him, the punch barely hurting him but it certainly caught him off guard. Woody turned as you still clenched the broken bottle, a long shard covered in blood after pulling it from his back. Holly growled menacingly, telling Woody to leave. You kicked him in the crotch, causing him to fall on top of you._

_You moved your hand just in time, his crushing weight might’ve sent the bottle into your body instead. You maneuvered carefully, hearing him calling you names as your heartbeat grew so fast and loud in your ears that everything became muffled. You didn’t even register your own hand rising and slamming the bottle down into the back of Woody’s head. You didn’t register shoving him off you with strength you’ve never had nor did you register standing as you gasped for air, your lungs expanding properly as you brought your heel down onto the bottle, thanked Holly once more for the use of her phone, kissed Jack on the cheek and waved to Grendel before limping down the sidewalk back to where you were supposed to meet Bigby._

“That’s why you never showed?” Bigby angrily snapped, shooting forward. “You’re joking. I’m gonna fuckin’ kill him, I swear to God – I will have his head at the office by sundown.”

“I took care of it.” You told him, watching him with soft eyes.

“What if he tries it again, huh?”

“Let him. If he hasn’t learned by now, I’m willing to teach him again.”

“For how long?” Bigby asked, watching you as he loosely held his cigarette. 

You sighed softly. “Until he realizes that I’m not a something, that I’m a someone and that as a someone, as a person, he isn’t entitled to me just because he thinks he saved me once.”

_Moral: It is not so easy to fool little girls nowadays as it used to be._

**Author's Note:**

> very last line: "Moral: It is not so easy to fool little girls nowadays as it used to be." (maria tatar, the classic fairytales, page 17.)


End file.
